Silent Planet
Silent Planet is a planet in space where everything is different, the whole planet is powered by Silent Energy(a very powerful energy/power source). Threetails and some of her allies come from this planet. Environment(what the world looks like) Everything is different. The sun is red, the bushes/trees are purple and orange, and the sky is pink with black clouds(turn blue when it rains). Also the sky will sometimes be gold, silver or bronze(to represent the guardians Threetails, Dexter or Bruce, respectively) The world looks completely different, but it is simply beautiful with amazing areas and landscapes. History Wars are the main thing that used happened here. It would always be fighting on the planet, mainly because the hedgehogs and the foxs are each others worst enemies cause of their constant fighting for world domination over the Silent Planet. The First War... When the first war happened Threetails wasn't even born so she and most of her friends don't know much about it except that nearly half the popuation of the planet was exterminated. The Second War... Threetails and the others were only young when the second war happened but they do remember it. Many people close to them were killed, such as Threetails and Dexter's parents, Luna and Midnight's parents, Nicko and Bruce's mother and many more. During the second war Threetails and her friends were kidnapped by Eggman, and he took them and trained them to be a part of the Eggman Empire. But Threetails couldn't stand Eggman anymore and left with the others to get back to the Silent Planet. The Chosen Ones..... Years later Threetails, Dexter and Bruce were pronounced guardians of the Silent Planet which meant to watch over the planet for the rest of their lives, giving their lives to save the planet no matter what the cost. Threetails is the main guardian, while Dexter and Bruce are the supporting guardians, but they still play an important role. Inhabitants This is the list of people who live in the different areas on the planet: (Will add more later on) Diamond Reef Zone *Fry the Hedgehog Midnight Madness *El Dorado the Hedgehog Toxin Forest * Taldeva the Fox and Rassilon the Hedgehog (rumour) Demon Valley *Lorenzo the Hedgehog and Alaya the Cat Misty Cave Zone * Midnight the Bat and Nathan High Voltage Zone *Team Metal *Team Secret *Rebecca the Rabbit, Bonkers and Pancakes the Fox *River the Fox and Alex the Devilcat *Rage the Wolf *Luna the Bat and Toxic the Rabbit *Chickenchaomin, Sapphire, Ruby, Shiny, Bronzy, Thundertails and Hot Autumn Meadow * Jade the Bat and Brian the Echidna *Trixie the Angeltiger *Britney the Echidna Aurora Kingdom *Team Random *Sarah the Hedgehog *Bruce the Hedgehog *Ed "Eddy" the Raccoon and Lorna the Seedrian Important People Guardians Arthur Firefly(former guardian) Threetails the Fox(main guardian) Dexter the Fox(support guardian) Bruce the Hedgehog(support guardian) Royal Family George the Hedgehog(King of Silent Planet) Sarah the Hedgehog(Princess of Silent Planet) Basil the Hedgehog(Prince of Silent Planet) The Creator Ed "Eddy" the Raccoon(creator of the planet) Areas on Silent Planet These are some of the areas on Silent Planet, some are adventure areas and some are quiet, little resting areas. (will add more later on) Diamond Reef Zone Midnight Madness Toxin Forest Demon Valley Misty Cave Zone High Voltage Zone Autumn Meadow Aurora Kingdom Trivia *This planet got it's name from the song "Out of the Silent Planet" by Iron Maiden Category:Locations Category:Places